Musings of Scullz and Foxy
by Kyouryoku Senshi
Summary: Post- Plus One...missing scene. And some explanation for the bad bed dialogue earlier.


Title: Musings of Scullz and Foxy

Author: KS

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Post- Plus One...missing scene. And some explanation for the bad bed dialogue earlier.

A/N: Much credit and thanks to WildWingSuz for BETA-ing!

Scully was once again in Mulder's arms. Despite what she said earlier, having not possibly imagined that she would give into temptation for the now second time on a case. Back in the day Skinner would have killed them. Now he probably just hoped they got something done outside of the motel rooms. Mulder's innocence on nabbing the suite, claiming he just wanted to get some shut eye, just like he did this morning, was endearing. Scully was on her side of the bed while Mulder spooned her from behind. It was funny when she thought about it, that they each still slept on their respective sides of the bed even when they slept apart. She was on the right, Mulder was on the left.

"Scully," he whispered into her ear.

She opened her eyes against the soft light that began to come through the crack in the drapes. It was chilly and she pulled the covers tighter around her since she was in nothing but her birthday suit.

"Hmm?"

"Why would you suddenly think I'd want kids with someone else? Someone younger?" It had been on his mind for quite a while after the conversation about age and whether or not he viewed her as old.

Scully sighed. "It might sound ridiculous, but it was something Judy said to me about being past childbearing age and before you say anything, I know I shouldn't care about the opinion of a schizophrenic killer. But it still got to me, Mulder."

It was Mulder's turn to sigh. He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and gently kissed her cheek. "I wasn't going to say that," he said, knowing full well why Scully would be triggered by such a comment. He felt her shiver slightly against him and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer into his warmth. It brought up painful memories of her two lost children and he gathered that she was near menopause from what she had mentioned earlier. Any further opportunities for her to have more children were likely next to none. Now he wanted to kill that woman who dared to say anything like that to Scully. If only she wasn't already dead. "She was jealous of you because she had a thing for me. Archie had a thing for you and ultimately their jealously killed one another," he stated matter-of-factly.

More children. She had said she wanted another child, hadn't she? He didn't understand why she brought it up now. Why not ten years ago after the Joseph Crissman case? He was exonerated, no longer a refugee, and she had been working at the hospital. It would have been optimal timing then to try for another one. William was their miracle, but they never chanced it after that. Not with everything that was happening to them at the time. But once the charges were dropped against him, their lives were safe and stable for many years after that last case until they returned to the FBI. Maybe Scully never would have left. Hell, they probably would never have even returned to the FBI. It would have been perfect. Now it was his turn to lament the lost opportunity.

"Well, as I said before, never give up on a miracle."

Scully chuckled drily. A part of him just hoped maybe it wasn't. Scully had been through so much and she deserved some sort of payoff for all she had been through. He wanted more than anything in the world than to give that to her.

"Well, Scully, there isn't going to be anyone younger. There isn't going to be anyone else, period. I'm sorry, but you're stuck with trying to prove me wrong until death do us part," he whispered the last part into her ear before he nibbled lightly on her earlobe. And as for kids, I couldn't imagine having them with anyone but you. And if it's too late for another miracle, then that's fine. We'll find our son and that's enough for me. You did what you had to in order to protect him. You have nothing to be sorry for," he assured her, knowing she blamed herself for his loss of fatherhood.

Scully smiled. "Thank you," she closed her eyes for a moment and then sighed. "I just can't sleep, Mulder."

"Well, I got a little something for that."

She laughed. "Oh, I'm sure you do," she said as she felt his girth pressing against her buttocks. "But it's more than just a little something."

Mulder smiled rested his face against her hair and took a deep breath. "Hey, Scully, how would you feel if I grew my beard back?"

She shifted so she could face him and frowned. "No, Mulder. Scratchy beard needs to stay buried. Forever. Plus, I think it's against proper FBI grooming etiquette."

"Oh really, I don't recall-"

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"But-"

"The beard isn't coming back, Mulder."

He sighed. "Fine, no more beard," he relented.

Scully grinned at her victory.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay here, Mulder, we probably should get ready to go before Skinner sends a pack of wolves after us. And I'm pretty sure we can't come up with a valid excuse as to why the company credit card was charged for an additional night if we don't check out on time." Scully sighed despite the hardened shaft that she felt pressed against her.

Mulder wrapped his arms around her bare waist underneath the covers.

"Well then, guess we better hurry up then."

The end...

A/N: haven't written a sex scene in years...and I don't think I can get successfully descriptive enough. I gave some harlequin style nods though.


End file.
